Random little stories
by AkiraSuki
Summary: Deep thoughts, and wanderious stories with life lessons to learn from. The original paring of Naruto characters. Sweat and worth reading.Mary
1. Snowy white Valentine's Day

I don't own Naruto or any other Character, in the story.

Hallo, Mina-san! - This is my very first FanFic, it's inspired by a book a read. It is very different from other FanFicz you have read before. Hope you'll will enjoy it.

Snowy white Valentine's Day

By: AkiraSuki

Sitting on the porch with a blanket over her from waste down, her hand covered with gloves that Sasuke had bought her the first summer of their marriage; it was getting quite small now. Her shoulders covered by a triangular wove scarf.

It was a sight they had always enjoyed together; white snow cover that fill the garden, a few flowers still blooming that stands out from the rest of the view, Its redness dotted here and there, but this year she sits alone on the porch, watching as the snow fell to cover the foot prints of those who passes by. The view has gotten prettier every year, but this time it was felled with sorrow.

Sakura pushed back her soft white hair, still short as it was when she was young. Sasuke had said how much he love her hair cut that way. It was very different from what she used to believe, happiness was what she felt. Pushing herself off the armchair, her soft slippers made gentle sounds on the wooden floor as she made her way into the house. It was a Ramen shop. In their Fiftieth they had opened it in honor of the Hokage Naruto.

It was Valentine's Day, the shop was closed, but there were still unfinished dishes in the sink. After finish washing them, Sakura walked up stairs to their room. She sat down on the Rocker by the Window, her hands rested on the arms. It was two fifteen; soon the children will be passing by on their way home from school. Sakura stared out the window through the silky drapes.

As usual the boy came running in the front, as they ran, their hand picked up balls of snow and through at each other laughing. Soon after came the girls walking in a pair or three, one hand before their mouth, and the other holding the gift they have received that day. Sakura giggled as she watched the children passing by. It was not long ago when she was one of them.

Sorrow once more fill her heart, it reminded her of her Sasuke, who past away six month ago. Closing them as tears fell from her eyes. Slowly she fills asleep.

Woke by the cheeping of the birds, she eased herself off the Rocker. Walking downstairs for a drink of water she found, on the far side of the room, a white long box.

She picked it up, and looked around for its owner, yet found none. Then she noticed on the box was a logo. It was Ino's flower shop logo! How sweat of her to think of me at this kind time. Sakura thought happily to herself. Sakura ease the lid open and found a dozen roses inside. Happily she took out the flower pot she always used for Sasuke's flowers, cutting of the plastic rapper off; she placed it in to the water, and then placed the box on the Kitchen table.

Feeling much better, she was determent to thank Ino. The two held gone back to been best friends since Ino saved her from the sound Ninjas.

That night Ino came over with Shikamaru, it was their time for an evening walk. "Sakura, are you there?" She called out from the door way of the Ramen Shop.

Sakura walk out to greet the couple.

"Ino." She walked over and hugged her friend.

"Well aren't you just feeling well today." Ino teased.

"Well a special some one had made my day." Her friend grinned.

"Then you got the flower! I'm sure you were very surprised that the letter had Sasuke's hand writing on it, he had order it last year…"

By then Sakura had stopped listening, her heart pounded loudly as she walked to the white box, in side, under all the rappers was a white envelope addressed to Sakura. Opening it, her tears fell from her eyes.

On it wrote: "To my Cherry Blossom, I love you with all my heart, try to be happy when you think of me."

Hey ya. That's the story. Hope you'll enjoyed it. I like to hear what you think about it so Review. The next chapter will be for Ino, but I will be open for ideas. Ja ne. 3


	2. Be With You Forever

I don't own Naruto, or the other Characters.

Hi, another chapter. As promised it's for Ino. I want to thank kuMi-iZ-Miii for been my very first supporter. Hope everyone will enjoy this.

Be With You Forever

By: AkiraSuki

Even fifty year after Ino's accident her scares stayed with her. Over the years she became fully conscious how useless she has became.

The Top surgeon and the Fifth Hokage had examined her, and then explained her situation. The result was that Ino's injury was on her vertebra; in another word her wound was vital to her life. Although they had a plan, it was extremely risky. If the operation don't go well it might claim her life.

X X X

Ino wasn't sure how to answer. Her cracked bone twisted her in pain.

"Take your time to think, don't push yourself." The Surgeon had insured Ino.

"But decide as soon as possible, the operation is better down soon than later." The Fifth said, standing up from her armchair, she rested a hand on Ino's shoulder. "You mustn't tire yourself out though; you will need your fur energy for the operation."

Lightly closing the door the two healers left. Ino couldn't hold it in any more, her tears braked out. 'What am I to do? Either way I chose, I will die.' "Then I don't want it." She cried aloud.

"Want what?" A teasing voice interrupted Ino's thoughts.

Wiping her tears away Ino smiled at her old team mate and friend. "Shika, how nice of you to drop by." Ino try to change the subject.

"What is that suppose to mean?" The 17 year old made a face.

"What can I mean? I…" She couldn't finish her sentence, her tears wouldn't hold. They strolled down her cheek on to the pillow.

Silently Shikamaru walked walk over to the armchair by her bed.

"I'm afraid, Shikamaru I'm afraid." Her tears poured out like a stream. "Either way I chose I might die. What am I to do?" Ino stopped, taking in deep breaths.

Stroking her face and wiping her tears away, he said gently, "I will support what ever you want to do. But I want you to know that I'll be with you for a long haul, no matter what." He paused a moment then resumed, "Ino I love you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you no matter what."

Ino was both Shock and happy. She felt hope rising with in her. "Ok." She whispered. "Shika tell the Fifth I will do it."

Shikamaru's words might have been the only thing that had got through the operation. The hope she had and her will to live.

X X X

The sun has settled over the white trees, Ino and Shikamaru was ready to go on their regular after dinner walk. But today they were heading over to Sakura's.

Ino was unusually quiet the past week. Shikamaru sensed something but left Ino alone, he knew she would tell him when she's ready.

They walked holding hands. Ino kept close to Shikamaru, both enjoying the warmth of the others body heat, and the quiet and thoughtfulness of their walk.

"Ne, Shika?"

"Yes?" He stop and to face her.

"I'm useless aren't I? I couldn't serve the village for the past fifty years." Her face turned to the ground.

He cupped his handover her cheek, raising her face. Looking in to her see blue eyes he said, "I Have been withyou all my life." Putting his finger over her lipes, " and don't I haven't." Smiling at the white hair woman before him, he continued. " I have seen nothing you have done to be useless. You have done well in the service of the village."

Ino giggled.

Folding her into his arms, he said into her ears, "Like I said before, I love you and I'm staying with you forever."

YAY! I'm glad I finished this, the idea was in my head all the time before I started writeing...so it's not really what I have planned...but Guess this one is ok.

Comments, Comments. Review please, the next story well be voted on, give me your ideas and I'll see what I can do with them. Ja ne Mina-san.


	3. Auther's note

Yo. I haven't been updating...well I will try to do it soon. I just have been too busy with school.

Anyway please be patient for me. Thank you.


End file.
